trappedwithherbertfandomcom-20200216-history
Rockhopper
Rockhopper (also known as Captain Rockhopper and RH), is a friendly pirate and a sailor who regularly sails to and from Club Penguin Island with his ship, the Migrator, accompanied by his adventurous Red Puffle, Yarr. Development 'Original idea' The idea of Rockhopper first came about when Pirate, a member of the Club Penguin Team, had first started working at Club Penguin. He suggested that Club Penguin should have a pirate, due to the team wanting to add something more exciting to the Lighthouse (which at the time was closed). Other staff members seemed to like this idea, and they soon began wondering what the pirate would look like. One of the first concepts for him was a parrot. During the process of figuring out what the pirate would look like, Lance Priebe (rsnail), walked by Pirate's desk, on which a figure of a pirate penguin he had sculpted stood. Lance then said "Why don't we make the pirate look like that?". The idea for Rockhopper's appearance was then finalized: he would be a red penguin with a black hat and a black beard.The Spoiler Alert (Episode 17) History 'First appearance' Rockhopper first left Club Penguin Island on March 8, 2005, long before Club Penguin was officially formed. His reported last words before leaving were "Gangway, me mateys! The sea, she be callin' me".Club Penguin Times (Issue #52) When he had finished building his ship, he started travelling and exploring outside of Club Penguin Island. During his adventure at sea, he found an island with "nary a soul" and a bounty of treasure, and named it Rockhopper Island. He later found Yarr out at sea on June 9, 2005, who was floating on a piece of wood alone. A year after he began his adventure, he got lost and saw a faint light coming from a Lighthouse in the distance. Back then, little knew of him, and the sight of a ship coming to Club Penguin caused mystery. He then firstly came back to Club Penguin on October 13, 2006 and he was officially the first character in Club Penguin. He visited the Lighthouse, "won a few games of Sled Racing, had a bite to eat at the Pizza Parlor, and danced at the Night Club".Rockhopper's Journal When players met him, they could be gifted the Eyepatch from his Player Card. 'Introducing Red Puffles to Club Penguin' On November 10, 2006, Rockhopper had planned his "biggest import" to bring the Red Puffles which were inhabiting Rockhopper Island to Club Penguin, as "a Christmas present to anyone who wants to adopt one" (including non-members). He took them all aboard the Migrator and turned its lower deck into "a comfortable cozy den for any puffles wantin' to join the adventure". Rockhopper mentioned in his journal the following about the Red Puffles during their trip: On Rockhopper's arrival on December 8, 2006, he introduced the Red Puffles to Club Penguin.Club Penguin Blog post, Our Present to You! 'The storm' It became apparent to Rockhopper that a winter storm was brewing. On December 19, 2006, Rockhopper decided to leave early "to stay ahead of the weather", making him miss out on the Christmas Party 2006. On December 27, 2006, the storm had caught his ship. Rockhopper described the storm as something he had "ne'er witnessed", with "such woeful winds whippin' waves with such sway."Rockhopper's Journal, as of September 6, 2014 The storm eventually caused some damage. The sails were "tattered and torn", the deck's floor had been "ripped up", "and the frame took a bit of a beating". The ship was bearing the damages, but was moving a lot slower. Rockhopper landed the ship at Rockhopper Island to make some "makeshift repairs". He couldn't do much about the sails, leaving the ship with a lack of propulsion to be able to make a speedy return. Penguins that spotted Rockhopper's ship from the Beacon Telescope could see the damaged ship, and were wondering what caused the damage, and why it took a month longer for Rockhopper to return (Rockhopper had originally planned to return in 1 month).The Penguin Times (Issue #69) On February 9, 2007, Rockhopper arrived at Club Penguin, just in time for the Festival of Snow. Construction workers helped repair Rockhopper's ship during the event.Beach screenshot during the Festival of Snow References }}